Clarity
by Kelev
Summary: ...He hadn't really expected to be a listening ear tonight, but once Ahsoka Tano appeared at the tent flap, timidly asking if she could talk, he knew that tonight he would have to set aside his other activities and allow her an audience...


**Author's Note:** As disclaimers go, everyone has already taken all the witty ones. So you know that I don't own Star Wars, and I never will. *_sighs*_ To the note itself, I have to say I'm not sure what I think of this. I'm not extremely pleased with it (since it is mostly a conversation with very little action), but I still think it's good enough to post. So... if anyone has tips for improvement, I will _gladly_ take them. I haven't found a beta yet, so everyone should know that I'm still learning the ropes to proper writing. All warnings aside, I hope you enjoy this little one shot.

This oneshot takes place shortly after the movie, but before the events of the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't know what's wrong with me," The young Togruta was saying, slumping dejectedly. "It _has_ to be something wrong with me, because Master Skywalker won't talk. He won't even _listen_, he just shuts himself away. I finally asked him if there was something wrong, but he said there was nothing wrong and then he went right back to his duties without so much as a backward glance." She bit her lip, her confusion and distress broadcasting loudly dispite her best efforts to release them quietly. She looked up imploringly. "I guess I wanted to know how you and Master Skywalker became such good friends. I _want_ that, really badly... I just can't seem to make him like me!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded as he pondered what to say in response to her frustrations. He hadn't really expected to be a listening ear tonight, but once Ahsoka Tano appeared outside his tent, timidly asking if she could talk, he knew that tonight he would have to set aside his other activities and allow her an audience. Really, he couldn't help but feel a flash of pity for the child. Anakin wasn't the easiest person to get along with (and he knew _that_ by experiance). It was true that he and Anakin were more like brothers now then anything, but that didn't mean that everything was _perfect_ between them. In fact, things were rocky at best during the start of their journey together. Ahsoka would need to know that before getting strange ideas of unrealistic perfection in her head.

However, it was going to be a little difficult, since he didn't know Ahsoka very well. He debated with himself on how he should go about this, until he quickly decided it would be best to start out on neutral ground. "How long have you been his apprentice?"

"About a week."

"And you feel like he doesn't think much of you? Or merely that he doesn't like you?"

She slumped lower. "Both."

"Ah." That was a dangerous thing to feel in the begginging stages of apprenticeship. If the root problem wasn't dealt with, an eventual fallout could occur, damaging their relationship forever. He knelt, meeting the padawan's troubled gaze. "I want you to try and see both sides of the credit chip. You obviously know how you feel in this situation, but have you tried to see things from his perspective?"

Ahsoka blinked. "No..."

He allowed himself a small smile. _Classic negotiation case. Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all._ "Well then, there's no better time then now to start, hm?" He straightened, slowly strolling around the small space. "Let's try to imagine being a person who has a special destiny that sits on your shoulders, shall we? Imagine having the need to be perfect in everything you do, because of that special destiny that feels almost like a curse at times. Picture everyone watching your every move, and judging you for even little mistakes, all because you are the Chosen One." He paused as he waited for her to proccess the information. "Now, how would you feel?"

"That would be a terrible way to live, always trying to be perfect." Her face twisted in confusion. "Doesn't he _know_ that you can't be a super hero all the time?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "He knows that in his head, to a degree, but he still has this drive that pushes him to be perfect in everything, even in his conduct. Now, imagine again," He swept a hand out in front of himself as he resumed, "Imagine again that while you're fighting in this bloody, long war you were suddenly presented a youngling that you had not even thought about taking under your wing... all the while worrying that this charge doesn't get herself killed because you are slowly but surely growing to care for the child. You've even found -to your mild horror- that this youngling is as reckless as you are." He stroked his beard, solemnly adding, "And, that frightens you more then you ever thought anything would... because you know that a war zone is not a merciful place for the young. You are afraid to form an attachment, for fear of losing another person you hold dear."

_Just as I had, at first._

Ahsoka's face had shifted through many different emotions during the space of time it took for Obi-Wan to speak. He could tell the she had been sorely tempted to pipe up at the 'youngling' point, but she had dutifully closed her eyes again and continued imagining what exactly her young Master was going through at this time. She opened her eyes finally. "I think I understand... a little. He is afraid of me, in a sense." She scrunched her nose in a mild show of disbelief and astonishment that anyone like Anakin Skywalker would actually be afraid of her... well, to be presice, _for_ her. It dawned on her at last that Anakin did _not_ loath her presence as she had believed lately; he cared enough about her to worry about her survival (and innocence) in the harsh reality that was the Clone Wars.

He _cared_ for her...

...just as his own Master cared for him, and as much as Ahsoka would care for a young one herself someday when she graduated to Knighthood.

At the sudden revelation, the troubled snarles in her aura completely smoothed out as the understanding took root. Satisfied at last, she stood with a smile and bowed from the waist down in gratitude. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. You have no idea how much I needed to hear what you told me."

Obi-Wan returned the gesture, pleased as he dipped his head in response. "It's been my pleasure. It's certainly been a while since I've had a padawan of any sort come and ask me for help."

She arched her brow in mild curiosity. "Surely Master Skywalker came to you-"

"I'm afraid that Anakin and I have always been at odds in one way or another." He inturrupted, "I taught, and he chaffed under my _'draconian dictatorship'_."

The teenager giggled at the dry tone. "Well, you two seem to be good friends now. I hope that we _all_ will be friends as well as master and apprentice by the time I get knighted."

He inclined his head slightly, opening the tent flap and noting the rain had stopped and the cloud cover was receading slightly. He watched as she ducked under his arm and nodded her shy thanks before her form was swallowed in the darkness of the night. Stroking his beard, pondering all that this strange encounter had brought to the surface, Obi-Wan wondered abruptly if he had ever shared his sympathy and understanding with Anakin.

_Don't be a fool,_ He scolded himself, _Anakin knows I still care. In spite of our past quarrls with one another, we're still brothers. That will never change._ Ignoring the sudden chill the wind brought, he ducked back into his tent, thoughts of the conversation pushed aside. For now, it was late, and he was tired. There would always be another time to confront the issue...


End file.
